


Where Your Tastiest Dreams Come True

by naughtynoodle056 (80s_ghost_boi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eating, F/F, Fluff, Hedonism, Just gals being pals, a ha ha h a, but it's still slice of life-y, clothing malfuntion, definetly no sexual tension a ha ha ha, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80s_ghost_boi/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene is introduced to a dimension where anything she can dream of just magically appears, and then finds herself alone for a few hours. I think you can see where this is going





	Where Your Tastiest Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely bf suggested the idea for this and helped me write some of it

"So, Sera, what wonderful place are you whisking me off to today?" Ilene asked, adjusting her jacket in the mirror. Seraphina had told her she should "dress casually" for the occasion, so she opted for a t shirt, cargo shorts, and sneakers, while Seraphina had on a yellow sundress.

"Welcome to the REM dimension" Seraphina said to Ilene as they entered a strange but beautiful serene world. The ground, which felt like the softest carpet Ilene had ever stood on, was made out of pale lavender clouds. She noticed that Seraphina had removed her shoes, so she quickly tugged her own Chucks off. The plain seemed to extend endlessly, with other clouds floating in a pastel purple and pink sky. 

"Anything you can dream magically comes true in here" she said, grinning. She demonstrated by pausing for a moment, holding out her hand, and an apple appeared and landed in her waiting palm.

"See? Now you can wish for your own stuff now too!"

"Whoa, that's so cool!" 

"Yeah! I just recently found out about this place so I thought we could check it out toget-"

Suddenly, there was a shimmery cloud and Stella proofed in next to Sera.

"Seraphina, I need your help"

"Wh-what is it??"

"Genie accidentally ate something cursed and I need your help undoing the spell"

"What kind of spell?"

"Shrinking spell"

"Ugh, I told her before not to eat those magic shrinking beetles, why does she eat them anyway??"

Stella rolled her eyes. "She claims that they taste really good"

Seraphina groaned, then turned to Ilene. "I might be gone for a bit, do you wanna go home or are you okay staying here?"

"I'm down with sticking around here!" Ilene said cheerfully, walking around a little bit.

"Okay, I'll try to be back in a couple hours, just call me.or text me if you need anything"

"Okayyy, good luck curing your tiny friend"

Seraphina and Stella proofed away, and Ilene was left by herself. She decided to watch some Netflix and eat. She was going to sit on the floor when she remembered, wait a second, she could conjure up literally anything she wanted. She shut her eyes and imagined a soft, comfortable, purple beanbag chair, and silently wished for it to be there, crossing her fingers. After a moment, she opened her eyes and there it was, a big lavender beanbag chair! Thrilled, she also wished up a little table to put her laptop on. Once she had sunk into her seat, she couldn't hold back a smile. Now here came the best part: the food. 

It took a little while for her to decide, but she opted for barbecue chicken wings, 5 of them, happily munching as she watched That 70s Show.

It wasn't long before they were gone and she decided to have mashed potatoes, a rather generous bowl of them. They slid down her throat easily and she relished each bite, pausing only to rub her stomach, which was starting to poke out a bit. She poofed up a drink of orange soda as well, and had a few sips in between bites. 

With that all gone, she opted for three soft shell tacos. She was too engrossed in the tv to notice her pants hugging her a little tighter and her shirt slowly getting snugger around her waist.

She took bit greedy bites, ceasing briefly to pick up and eat the meat and cheese that fell out of the back. She had no idea just why she was so incredibly hungry today, but she was really feelin all the food she'd had and wasn't planning on stopping.

Ilene wished for a couple of cheeseburgers and fries, and stuffed it into her face. Despite how much she wolfed down, she still felt the drive to eat more, to push herself further. 

Her stomach had begun to stick out quite noticeably, rounding out more with each bite. She groaned quietly and looked down. She was surprised to see that her belly was peaking out ever so slightly from her shirt. She must've bloated out a lot, her shirt fit just fine earlier. 

She decided that she'd be done once she had dessert. She figured she may as well go all out   
and imagined a molten lava cake. She had heard that people often enjoy it with a small amount of vanilla ice cream and at the mere thought of it, a small side of it materialized right next to the chocolate delicacy. Although both of the sweet treats before her were not that of a large serving by any means, she was already pretty full, so she knew it'd take some effort to finish. 

She picked the plate up instead of sitting up, and dug her fork in. Dark, gooey chocolate oozed out of the confection, and Ilene nearly drooled. 

"I might live to regret this…" she mulled over her decision for a second, then slid the forkful into her mouth.

The cake was among one of the greatest things she'd ever tasted, but she was already bloated beyond belief and her stomach gurgled quietly. 

It was mercifully small, but even still each bite managed to fill up any remaining space. Her belly began to creep out from under her shirt and the button on her shorts dug painfully into her burgeoning waist. 

She was granted sweet, albeit unexpected relief when it popped off with a SNAP and landed a couple feet in front of her. Her tummy puffed out further into the newfound space, and she groaned. No more food, she was completely stuffed.

A few minutes later, there was a shimmer and Seraphina poofed into the room.

"Hi Ilene I'm back! Sorry I was gone for a bit longer than expected, we thought we had some the ingredients left over from last time but we didn't so we had to go find some more an-"

She didn't even try to hide her eyes widening at the sight of Ilene sprawled out in the beanbag chair, her stomach hanging out of her t shirt and over her unbuttoned shorts.

"Oh my god…"

"Hi Seraphina,,," Ilene didn't even care that Sera was seeing her like this, she was used to it by this point and was too busy lamenting over how much she'd gorged herself. 

"I um… I see you've become acquainted with this place just fine…"

Ilene just nodded. She noticed Sera's eyes were locked on the hand resting on her belly, but continued rubbing it anyways.

"I guess you could say I got a tad carried away"

"I think I could say that too"

Sera slowly walked over to her, then sat next to her.

"D...don't you want a chair?"

"On no it's okay" she smiled. "The floor is really comfortable. I also wanna be able to reach your, uh..."

"Ohhh" Ilene nodded and lifted her shirt up to her chest. Seraphina inhaled sharply at the sight of Ilene's round pale stomach bulging over the front (and even slightly over the sides) of her shorts. "Yeah knock yourself out"

As Sera assisted Ilene in soothing her belly, she quickly found herself lost in her own thoughts. She'd always assumed that Ilene tended to go a little overboard with food because Sera had mentioned it prior, but today Sera hadn't said anything at all. Hell, she wasn't even there for the most part! She didn't want to overanalyze, but couldn't help but wonder what this meant. Maybe Ilene just happened to be real hungry today? 

"Hey Ilene?"

"Hmmm?" She replied, dazed.

"What did you uh, eat?"

There was a long pause as Ilene felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Uh, wings, mashed potatoes, a couple sliders…'

Seraphina's eyes darted over to the laptop that was still playing in the background, too flustered to look Ilene in the eye. Good lord how much could Ilene eat?? Granted, she WAS gone for a few hours but jeez...

Ilene was silently grateful that Seraphina seemed mildly distracted, as which each food she listed off her face burned even more.

"A few tacos… and dessert, I was um… hungrier than I thought"

Her eyelids drooped. "i… I think I need… to sleep this off…" Ilene quickly drifted off to Sera's touch and her tv show droning on in the background. 

While Ilene slept, Sera weighed her options. She could confess to Ilene and admit that, not only did she have feelings for her, but had a thing for these, how you say, sessions. The thought sent a chill down her spine. What if Ilene didn't feel the same? What if she thought her little "interest" was weird and gross?? Sera decided to keep quiet for a bit longer, at least until she was more sure of how Ilene felt.


End file.
